Transistors are ubiquitous in electronic systems ranging from supercomputers to cellular telephones. For example, transistors facilitate the creation of sensors, actuators and visual display devices. Further distribution of transistors and other electronic devices in service of new end-use applications is desirable.
There is accordingly a need for suitable processes for producing transistors and other electronic devices on diverse substrates, and for the resulting transistors and other electronic devices.